Unspoken Words
by Kristen3
Summary: Martin's second heart attack brings the Cranes closer than ever. One-shot, written as a birthday gift for Mary (Jan2StaMuse). Rating is for a bit of language.


**Author's Note: **I'm dedicating this story to the lovely Mary (**Jan2StaMuse**) in honor of her birthday, and also to thank her for all of her support for my stories (in more than one fandom!). Thank you so much, Mary! *Hugs*

Daphne smiled as she slipped her key into the door. The simple action took her back in time, to the days when she just worked for the Cranes. Though she and Niles were now happily married, those years living with Frasier were a wonderful time in her life, something she would never want to forget. She was visiting her father-in-law at the moment, for his daily therapy appointment. Ronee, her mother-in-law (stepmother-in-law, she thought with a smile. Ronee hated to be reminded of the fact she'd inherited an instant family) was out of town at the moment visiting her own family. It would be just Daphne and Martin today. Though she and Ronee got along fairly well, Daphne was grateful for the one-on-one time. She knew Martin would appreciate it, too, even if he wouldn't say so out loud.

But when she walked into the living room and found Martin's beloved chair empty, she began to feel a bit nervous. "Martin?" No answer. Despite the anxiety that was creeping up, Daphne tried to remain positive, for the benefit of her toddler son, whom she carried in her arms. "You wouldn't be hiding from me, would you, old man?" She walked toward the bedroom her in-laws occupied. Daphne couldn't help smiling as she thought of the discomfort Niles often felt when his father got affectionate with Ronee. Niles would never get used to the fact that his childhood babysitter was now his stepmother. But Daphne's smile fell as she heard a moan coming from the bedroom.

Her pace picked up, and she was standing in the doorway seconds later. The sight which greeted her made Daphne's heart nearly stop. Martin lay in bed, clutching his chest in obvious pain. Immediately, Daphne placed her son on the floor as she rushed over to him. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"My chest," Martin managed to say. "I think I'm having another heart attack."

"Oh, God." She reached for the portable phone which sat next to the bed. With trembling fingers, she managed to dial 911. "Me father-in-law's having a heart attack." Daphne wasn't even sure if the operator could understand what she was saying, between her accent, and the fear in her voice. But, luckily, the operator had understood perfectly, informing the distraught healthcare worker that he'd been able to trace the address and would send an ambulance out right away. Daphne breathed a "thank you" as she hung up the phone. "The ambulance is on its way." She felt the need to inform Martin that help would be there soon. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No...I'll be OK. I survived...getting shot, didn't I?"

His comment brought a smile to Daphne's face. Even at a time like this, he still managed to make her laugh. The relief she felt was overwhelming. Then it hit her. "I've got to call Niles. How can I tell him this?" Without waiting for an answer, Daphne retrieved her cellphone from her purse. She couldn't think clearly enough to dial the number by hand, but she managed to press speed dial.

"Yes, my love? Don't tell me Dad won't do his exercises again." Niles smiled as he heard his wife's voice.

"Niles, I'm afraid it's much more serious than that. Your father's having a heart attack."

"What? Dear God! I'll be right there!"

Outside, Daphne heard the sirens approaching. "Meet us at the hospital."

Niles quickly agreed, and told the patient he'd been speaking with that he'd have to reschedule the session. He was grateful that Mrs. Woodson never seemed to be thrown by the unexpected.

In what seemed like no time at all, Niles was in his car, on the way to Seattle General. As he drove, Niles did his best not to recall the last time he'd been called to the hospital like this. That time, the call had come from his father's partner. The bullet that had entered Martin's hip wound up changing everything for the Crane family. It had set into motion the miracle which brought Daphne into their lives. Right now, Niles knew he needed yet another miracle.

When he rushed into the emergency room, Niles spotted his wife and son right away. Daphne held David in her arms, doing her best to comfort him as he cried. "Sh, everything's going to be all right. The doctors are going to do everything they can to fix your grandpa's heart."

Niles' heart broke as he heard the words. He could tell that his wife was terrified, no matter how hard she tried to reassure David. "What happened? Did you call Ronee yet?"

Daphne nodded, feeling another wave of relief at the sight of her husband. "She's on her way, but it's at least an hour's drive from her mother's. I hate to think what would've happened if I'd gotten there any later."

"We were lucky you were there," Niles replied, realizing he wasn't speaking just about this present moment. He also referred to all the years Daphne had spent selflessly caring for his father.

David looked ready to cry once again. Daphne bent to kiss her son's cheek, knowing it wouldn't stop the tears. "Daddy's here. You want to go to Daddy?" When David silently nodded, Daphne passed the child over to her husband. Niles took his son on his lap, and reached over to squeeze Daphne's hand at the same time.

The three sat there, barely speaking a word to each other for an eternity, or so it seemed to them. Niles made a quick call to his brother in Chicago. In the voicemail he left, he tried to downplay the situation as best he could. Frasier was busy in the Windy City, and the last thing Niles wanted was for Frasier to feel obligated to fly out. He'd been "the good son" long enough.

Then, a doctor walked up to them. "You're here for Mr. Crane, right?"

Niles stood at once. "Yes. How is my father?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Well, it was definitely a heart attack, but we got lucky. We caught it just in time. He'll need to rest, of course, but he's going to be fine. You can go in to see him if you like."

Daphne let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. "Thank you, doctor."

The young man blushed. "My pleasure. It's nice when we get to give a family good news for a change."

Moments later, Niles and Daphne were at Martin's bedside. "Hi," Martin greeted them with a smile, as if this were an ordinary occurrence.

"You scared me half to death, you know," Niles replied.

"Yeah, well, this heart attack scared the hell out of me, too!" Martin shot back. "The doctors tell me it was a close one." For a moment, he was quiet. He'd never been one to share emotions easily, especially when it came to his family. "Thanks, Daph. I guess I owe you my life now, huh?"

Daphne bent to kiss her father-in-law's cheek. After all these years, he was really more like a father, than simply a person she was related to through marriage. Their relationship was complicated. Both had the ability to frustrate one another beyond belief. But, deep down, they loved each other much more than they'd ever admit. Daphne knew she couldn't make a big deal out of this and make him uncomfortable. "Yes, well, maybe from now on you'll do your exercises with a bit less complaining." She gave him a teasing glance, knowing he would understand how she felt even if she couldn't tell him.

Martin nodded, knowing he'd never be able to speak now. As he looked over at the three of them, a lump began to form in his throat. He thought back to the day he was shot. It had felt like an ending. His police career was certainly over. But then he remembered all the things that came after that. Like Daphne. In her, Niles had finally found the love of his life. Martin thanked God every day that he'd been able to witness his younger son falling in love and creating a family of his own.

Suddenly, David began babbling. The sound of it made the adults laugh. Yes, Martin definitely had a lot of things to be grateful for. He reached over to where Daphne's hand lay on the rail of his hospital bed. He looked her in the eye, and said simply, "Thanks...for everything." He didn't need to say anything more, because he knew she understood.

**The End**


End file.
